


Such a perfect match! (versione Italiana)

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels and Devils, Archangels and Archdevils, Developing Relationship, Football | Soccer, Footy Ficathon, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, filling my own prompt, i don't know where i'm going with this, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>da questo prompt tradotto(che poi è mio) sulla vecchia Footy Ficathon: Angeli e Diavoli. Paradiso contro Inferno.<br/>Organizzano un match di calcio per decidere il destino dell'umanità: chi vince conquista tutto. Naturalmente, non si tratta di un classico match, durerà molto più di 90 minuti, con infinite sostituzioni dei giocatori (e un giocatore uscito dal campo dopo un po' di tempo può rientrare in partita)<br/>E, naturalmente, ci saranno infiniti flirt nel mentre (o anche relazioni clandestine fra angeli e diavoli che stavano già insieme da prima).<br/>Le relazioni possono essere angelo/diavolo o anche angelo/angelo e diavolo/diavolo<br/>E i coach saranno arcangeli o arcidiavoli! ;)<br/>Tante coppie da scoprire, alcune le potete già intuire mi sa ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a perfect match! (versione Italiana)

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutte/i,  
> lo so che sono in un ritardo astronomico con le traduzioni, non ho ancora messo nè il capitolo conclusivo di 'ich liebe..' nè il più recente di 'Highs and Lows' .. ma poi arrivano ^^
> 
> nel frattempo ci tenevo a iniziare questa ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono, niente di questo è mai accaduto e la mia mente degenera ogni giorno che passa..

“[...] Se mai continga che ‘l poema sacro al quale ha posto mano e cielo e terra, sì che m’ha fatto per molti anni macro, vinca la crudeltà che fuor mi serra  del bello ovile ov’io dormi’ agnello, nimico ai lupi che li danno guerra; [...]”  
  
Miroslav amava leggere, lo riteneva il modo migliore per accogliere le nuove anime che arrivavano in Paradiso.  
Per di più era pure un canto tratto dalla Divina Commedia, il Paradiso, non avrebbe potuto  adeguarsi di più.  
Lui era uno dei guardiani dei Sacri Cancelli ed era stato il suo lavoro da più di 350 anni. Non riusciva a immaginarsi a fare qualcos’altro.  
Alcuni angeli erano soliti interrompere la loro attività e sostare insieme alle anime, ascoltando le sue letture o i suoi racconti.  
Miroslav aveva una voce così carezzevole che riusciva a infondere calma e serenità.  
  
Di solito, gli arcangeli non lo interrompevano, ma quel giorno era un’eccezione.  
“Mio caro figliolo, finirai la lettura un’altra volta, devi venire con noi!” lo informò Joachim.  
“Beh, probabilmente ci potrebbero anche volere dei lustri prima che tu torni ai tuoi libri!” ridacchiò Vladimir, pendendogli il libro dalle mani e posandolo a terra.  
“Perché? Che cosa sta succedendo?” si accigliò l’angelo.  
“Come ho detto prima, seguici, gli altri sono già alla sala conferenza!” ribadì Joachim, volando via con i suoi due colleghi.  
  
Miroslav non ebbe altra scelta che seguirli, perciò spalancò le sue larghe, bianche ali piumate e volò verso la sala conferenza.  
Tale sala altro non era che un ampissimo spazio aperto, con le nuvole al posto delle sedie. Una nuvola più grossa era utilizzata come palco e in quel momento Vladimir, Joachim e Carlo ci stavano passeggiando avanti e indietro.  
  
Com’è facile immaginare, il Paradiso era affollato da centinaia di angeli e ognuno di loro per Miroslav era come un fratello, ma, così come tutti, aveva il suo gruppo di amici preferiti lì nei paraggi.  
E suddetti amici gli avevano riservato una nuvola.  
  
“Miro, vieni qua, credo che ormai manchi solo tu!” lo chiamò Lukas, sventolando la mano.  
Lukas aveva circa 290 anni ed era un angelo della Speranza. Era un tipo piuttosto divertente e adorava farsi una bella risata ogni tanto, anche se era uno dei suoi fratelli a farne le spese.  
“So, Luks, almeno oggi hai intenzione di comportarti bene?” chiese al suo amico Miroslav.  
“Non esserne così sicuro!” Manuel – un altro dei suoi amici- intervenne, mentre era intento ad accarezzare un cardellino che cinguettava sulla sua spalla.  
  
Manuel era un angelo della Rettitudine, ma aveva anche un debole per gli animali, era raro non vederlo senza una di queste adorabili creature di Dio.  
Era leggermente più giovane di Lukas, ma sicuramente meno infantile.  
  
“Che intendi dire?” gli chiese il più vecchio.  
“Lo vedi Erik, dieci nuvole da qui?” disse Manuel, indicandogli l’angelo della Semplicità in questione e aspettò che Miroslav annuisse. “Luks gli ha portato un bicchiere d’acqua.”  
“E allora? Che c’è di sbagliato in questo?” si accigliò Miroslav.  
“Niente, il mio caro buon amico aveva sete e io l’ho aiutato!” replicò Lukas, un po’ troppo innocentemente.  
“Oh, andiamo, Lukas, digli l’intera verità, ossia che quell’acqua l’hai presa dal Ruscello dei Mille Colori e lui l’ha già bevuta. Ora è solo questione di secondi...” asserì Manu, mentre  i tre amici fissavano Erik.  
  
E poi accadde. L’angelo più giovane – Erik aveva solo 220 anni – ebbe un sussulto e le sue ali bianche divennero variopinte.  
Ne vide la punta e capì tutto, perciò si guardò attorno, imbarazzato e anche un po’ infastidito, finché i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Lukas e la sua espressione confusa si tramutò in un’occhiataccia.  
“Oh, andiamo, Erik, domani l’effetto sarà svanito!” lo avvisò l’angelo della Speranza, a distanza, ridacchiando e facendo spallucce.  
 “Lukas! La devi smettere con queste cose!” lo rimproverò Miroslav.  
“E perché? Non c’è niente di male, dopo tutto, Guarda, ho fatto diventare Erik il centro dell’attenzione di chiunque. Gli ho fatto un favore.” si giustificò Lukas.  
“Uno di questi giorni, qualcuno ti farà assaggiare la tua stessa medicina e capirai che non è così divertente come credi.” lo avvertì Manuel.  
“Beh, facciamolo arrivare quel giorno e poi si vedrà!”gli fece una linguaccia il suo interlocutore.  
  
“Fate silenzio, stanno per parlare!” Toni, un angelo della Purezza, sibilò.  
E aveva ragione.  
  
Dal palco, Joachim cominciò a schiarirsi la voce e poi parlò con voce amplificata, perché sentissero tutti.  
“Miei cari e fedeli fratelli, vi starete di certo domandando che ci fate tutti radunati qui. Bene, dovete che Carlo, Vladimir e io arriviamo da un lungo meeting con tutti gli altri arcangeli e anche i piani superiori.” cominciò.  
“Già, perché il Capo Supremo è stanco dell’Inferno che cerca di ottenere la supremazia, perciò è determinato a risolvere la questione una volta per tutte.” proseguì Vladimir.  
  
“Oh, no! Non una guerra! Vi prego, non di nuovo. Non posso sopportare tutta quella violenza!” Benedikt, un angelo della Prudenza, per poco non si mise a piangere.  
“No, mio caro figliolo, non preoccuparti di questo. Voglio dire, sì, dovrai combattere e molto tenacemente, ma non in una guerra reale.” gli chiarì Joachim.  
“Jogi ha ragione. Il nostro Capo Supremo e il Signore degli Inferi hanno deciso di ricorrere a qualcosa di più leggero. E’ un gioco che è molto comune fra i mortali.” li informò Carlo.  
  
“Un gioco di carte? Mi piace!” domandò Toni.  
“Una partita a scacchi?Amo qualsiasi cosa che richiede una lunga attività di pensiero...” Frank, un angelo della Modestia, affermò.  
“O magari una partita a freccette! Io ho una mira davvero buona!” Mario, un giovane angelo della Gentilezza, domandò allo stesso modo.  
  
“No, miei cari, temo che sia qualcosa che richiede un bel po’ più di azione.” spiegò Carlo. “Ci sarà un incontro di calcio.”  
“Calcio? Come il calcio che gli umani sono soliti a giocare sulla Terra?” domandò Miroslav, un po’ scettico.  
“Sì, esattamente quello.” annuì Vladimir.  
  
“Mi piace, sembra così divertente!” gioì Mario, battendo le mani eccitato.  
“Ho sentito dire che molte volte il calcio ha salvato persone dalla povertà e dalla miseria, dando loro una ragione per andare avanti... quindi è qualcosa di positivo per forza!” sorrise beatamente Frank.  
“Naturalmente, non sarà una partita di calcio standard. Tanto per cominciare, durerà molto più di novanta minuti, forse anni o addirittura un secolo!” precisò Joachim.  
  
“Ma come può essere?” si domandò Manuel.  
“E perché lo state dicendo alla comunità intera se soltanto pochi di noi saranno scelti per il match?” domandò loro Benedikt.  
“Benni ha ragione, di certo io non vi servirò. Posso tornare ai miei libri?” chiese Miroslav.  
Lui vedeva l’intera faccenda del calcio come una colossale perdita di tempo.  
“Tutti i vostri dubbi verranno dissipati col tempo, ne parete di più riguardo alle regole speciali.” li informò Carlo.  
“E, no, Miro, non puoi tornare indietro. Avremo sì bisogno di te in questa faccenda, così come di Frank e di tutti gli altri che tu credi non abbiano più l’età adatta per questo.” sembrò leggergli la mente Vladimir e l’angelo guardiano annuì con reverenza e anche un po’ di gratitudine.  
Adorava sentirsi necessario.  
  
“Ora seguiteci, c’è un campo di calcio che abbiamo  creato per l’occasione. Andiamo, non siete impazienti di cominciare?” incitò tutti Carlo e loro gridarono elettrizzati in risposta.  
“Abbiamo anche provveduto a fornirvi il giusto abbigliamento, lo troverete negli spogliatoi. Abbiamo pensato che non vi sareste sentiti molto a vostro agio a giocare dentro quelle tuniche!” ridacchiò Vladimir, prima di guidare con Carlo e Joachim tutti gli angeli nel posto designato.  
   
************************ (Contemporaneamente)  
  
“Sono cooooosì fottutamente annoiato!” si lamentò Thomas.  
Se ne stava stravaccato su una pietra, intento a lanciare sassi in una pozza di acqua scura.  
L’Inferno poteva diventare noioso, anche se, con i suoi 250 anni, Thomas era un diavolo relativamente giovane.  
  
“Chiudi il becco e non assillarmi con le tue maledettissime lagne, va’ a torturare tutte le tue anime dannate!” lo istigò Robert.  
Se ne stava sdraiato, non molto lontano da lui, riposandosi un po’ dopo il suo lavoro.  
Del resto, essere un diavolo della Lussuria richiedeva un sacco di energie!  
  
“L’ho già fatto stamattina, ma devo pur lasciare un po’ di lavoro anche ai miei altri colleghi nel girone dell’Accidia!” replicò Thomas.  
  
“Oh, beh, lasciami giusto riprendere un po’ e poi possiamo sicuramente trovare un modo molto interessante per passare il tempo assieme!” il diavolo leggermente più vecchio fece le fusa, accarezzandosi il suo membro già mezzo indurito, attraverso i suoi pantaloni attillati di pelle nera.  
“Naaah, non mi va di fare quelle cose, e poi non mi lasci mai sopra a fare l’attivo!” sbuffò il più giovane.  
“Correzione, dolcezza: io non lascio mai _nessuno_ sopra di me a fare l’attivo. nessuno lo farà mai!” dichiarò Robert, fermamente.  
  
La loro conversazione fu interrotta da Bastian, che si precipitò lì.  
“Avete visto Arjen?” chiese loro e i due scossero la testa negativamente.  
“Perfetto! Allora mi nasconderò qui per un po’ e se quel tizio lunatico passa di qui, voi non mi avete visto!” li esortò Bastian, prima di nascondersi dietro a una roccia vicino a loro.  
  
 Arjen sopraggiunse pochi minuti dopo.  
“Dov’è? L’avete visto quel fottuto bastardo?” ruggì.  
“Se intendi Basti, naaah, lui non ci ha detto di dirti che non l’abbiamo visto!” lo informò Thomas.  
“E non si sta nascondendo lì!” aggiunse Robert, indicandogli la giusta roccia.  
Arjen fece scaturire una scarica elettrica e un instante dopo Bastian saltò fuori, mugugnando dolorante.  
  
“Siete i peggiori amici che esistano!” brontolò, gettando un’occhiataccia a Thomas e Robert, mentre si massaggiava il corno colpito.  
“Non ci hai nemmeno detto perché Arjen è così incazzato con te!” puntualizzò Thomas.  
“Perché deve darci un maledettissimo taglio ai suoi scherzi del cazzo! Guardate cos’ha fatto alla mia povera coda!” ringhiò il diavolo pelato, mostrando la sua coda appuntita mezza ricoperta di catrame.  
“Non è colpa mia se quando dormi sei così in coma da non accorgerti nemmeno che qualcosa sta succedendo!” ridacchiò Bastian.  
  
Lui era un diavolo della Disperazione, perciò il suo lavoro richiedeva un così serio impegno che lui aveva bisogno di sdrammatizzare un po’ con attività più ludiche e gli scherzi erano il modo perfetto.  
Ed essendo vecchio di 300 anni, Bastian ne conosceva una marea di scherzi e bravate, ma forse scegliere come vittima preferita proprio un diavolo dell’Ira – e il più anziano, per giunta! – non era la cosa più saggia da fare.  
  
“Il catrame ha incollato la mia coda al mio materasso e per liberarmi ho dovuto tirare così forte che ha finito per rompersi!” borbottò Arjen.  
“La tua coda?” domandò con stupore Thomas.  
  
Non che gliene fregasse qualcosa di quel che accadeva ad Arjen, era solo sopreso che non fosse una cosa dolorosa. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare cosa avrebbe fatto se qualcosa di simile fosse successa alla sua di coda. E poi la coda di Arjen non sembrava rotta. Sicuro, c’erano brandelli di materasso incollati sopra, ma sembrava ancora intera e perfettamente funzionante.  
  
“No, razza di idiota, certo che no! Intendevo il mio materasso!” precisò il più vecchio, mentre Bastian scoppiò a ridere.  
“Che cazzo hai da sghignazzare tanto tu? Mi devi un nuovo materasso, brutto stupido!” ruggì Arjen, pronto a colpirlo nuovamente.  
   
“Che cosa accidenti sta succedendo qui?” li interruppe un altro diavolo, attirato lì dagli schiamazzi.  
Tutti si azzittirono e assunsero un’aria composta e remissiva.  
  
Era Philipp e se avevano una certezza nelle loro esistenza, quella era di non fare mai arrabbiare quel tipo.  
Philipp era un diavolo della Gola, ma questo di certo non gli impediva di pretendere di avere il controllo assoluto su tutto quel che avveniva nell’intero Inferno.  
Aveva 320 anni ed era sulla strada per diventare un arcidiavolo, un giorno.  
Il suo corpo minuto e il suo viso fanciullesco forse potevano trarre in inganno, ma tutti gli altri diavoli ne erano ben consapevoli: Philipp non era un tipo da irritare, era incapace di perdono e adorava le punizioni corporali pure un po’ troppo.  
  
“Allora? Un angelo vi ha portato via la lingua o cosa?” sbuffò Philipp, scrutandoli uno a uno.  
“Oh, beh, Fips, niente di importante... Bastian stava provando per l’ennesima volta di essere un idiota!” rispose Arjen.  
“E Arjen stava dimostrando di essere uno senza il benché minimo senso dell’umorismo!” ribatté il diavolo della Disperazione.  
“Io mi stavo semplicemente annoiando, ma senza fare niente di stupido... Robert qui si stava solo riposando un po’.” giustificò Thomas.  
“Lo sapete che non tollero comportamenti infantili e men che meno tollero la pigrizia!” sibilò Philipp. “E comunque, ho un altro motivo per essere qui. Mancate solo voi, venite con me alla Caverna degli Annunci.” li esortò, prima di sparire dentro a una fiamma.  
  
Dopo che gli altri imitarono le sue azioni, si accorsero che tutti i diavoli dell’Inferno erano stati convocati alla caverna.  
E dalla più alta pietra, circondati da fiamme nere e viola, tre dei più potenti arcidiavoli stavano per parlare.  
Pep, Jürgen e José informarono la loro folla riguardo l’importante decisione che avevano preso i piani più bassi, proprio come Joachim, Vladimir e Carlo avevano fatto in Paradiso.  
L’unica differenza è che i diavoli si auguravano che fosse una guerra vera.  
  
  
“Calcio? Ci potrebbe essere qualcosa di più stupido?” André, un diavolo della Corruzione fece una smorfia di disgusto.  
“André ha ragione, io ho bisogno di qualcosa di più motivante, io voglio bagnarmi le mani nel sangue d’angelo!” Mats, un diavolo della Sventatezza, protestò.  
Lui bramava davvero un po’ di violenza.  
  
“Temo che non sia quel tipo di guerra, ma puoi sempre commetter dei falli, magari uno, molto, ma molto doloroso!” Jürgen lo consigliò, sogghignando.  
“Sicuro, magari sarai temporaneamente spedito fuori dal campo per questo, ma ne sarà sicuramente valsa la pena!” approvò José.  
“Non m’importa, finché è qualcosa che può farmi mostrare a tutti quanto capace, fantastico e privo di difetti io sia, io sono d’accordo!” fece spallucce Cristiano, aggiustandosi i capelli neri perfetti in uno specchietto portatile dal quale non si separava mai.  
Per la cronaca, lui era un diavolo della Superbia.  
  
“Finché è qualcosa che mi può permettere di umiliare quei pomposi idioti piumati, io sono d’accordo!” esultò Marco.  
Lui era un giovane diavolo dell’Ostilità e non perdeva mai occasione per causare guai ai suoi nemici giurati.  
  
“Hey, hey, calmatevi, forse non avete chiaro il concetto!” sibilò Jürgen.  
“Hai dannatamente ragione, non stiamo per portare voi, branco di pigroni sfaccendati, al Luna Park per farvi divertire su una giostra!” borbottò José.  
“Già, tenetevelo bene a mente, ce ne andremo in un campo di calcio e voi respirerete calcio, mangerete calcio e berrete calcio finché non diventerete delle perfette macchine da guerra... o meglio, da gol!”  
  
“Il vostro allenamento comincia da adesso e l’ultimo che arriva si becca un’extra dose di  allenamenti!” li mise in guardia Jürgen, sorridendo malvagiamente.  
Non c’è bisogno di dire che il primo ad arrivare nel posto indicato fu Philipp.  
Cristiano fu il secondo, ma solo per provare agli arcidiavoli quanto puntuale e determinato fosse.  
  
Robert, Bastian, Mats,Marco, André e Thomas erano ancora nella Caverna.  
Non che ci fosse da preoccuparsi, perché almeno un altro centinaio di diavoli erano ancora lì.  
“Qualcuno vuole una sveltina rapida prima che ce ne andiamo?” si offrì Robert, stiracchiandosi in un modo provocante.  
“No grazie, non ho intenzione di arrivare per ultimo soltanto perché tu non ti sai tenere addosso i pantaloni!” brontolò Bastian, svanendo via.  
  
“Io credo ancora che sia stupido e inutile, però voglio giocare comunque!” affermò André, sparendo dentro una fiamma allo stesso modo.  
Marco e Mats lo seguirono pochi secondi più tardi.  
  
“Okay, credo che faremmo meglio ad andare, la Caverna si sta svuotando piuttosto velocemente!” osservò Robert.  
“Come fai sempre tu!” lo prese in giro Thomas, ridacchiando.  
“Hey! Non t’azzardare a insultare le mie doti di amatore, io posso durare per notti intere!” ruggì, offeso.  
“Sì, certo, vedi almeno di durare mezza giornata a correre nei campi!” ribatté Thomas, prima di seguire gli altri.  
  
Era contento, finalmente aveva qualcosa da fare.  
   
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piace la continuo, altrimenti vado avanti a scriverla solo in Inglese...


End file.
